star_wars_delta_squadfandomcom-20200214-history
Janno
Janno was a damp planet controlled by the Hutts and eventual shared by the Empire during the Roman Wars. The planet was known later on for it's use of false propaganda to lure people into doing slave labor to supply spice, through the use of a slogan called the, "Janno Dream". History Janno was taken over by the Hutt's where it would become their most valuable world for trade in the galaxy. Large spice factories were constructed all over the planet, which became the planet's staple of trade. Spice was becoming very profitable during this era, so the Hutts used Janno's manufacturing power to their advantage. Hundreds of thousands of people on the planet constructed cities all over the planet, with the capital being called Paradise City. The second most profitable town on Janno was Canto, a small city not too far from Paradise City, that specialized in it spice making, having the biggest factory at the time. The planet was overseen by Ryo, a crime lord that worked with the Hutts very closely. Ryo invented a religion to keep the slaves focused, where they would pray to the Giver during daily devotions in the forests. Damage to Canto Factory When Bruce Starkiller came to Janno and uncovered the truth of the slaves, him, Pris Sunrider, Jonathan, and Hanhar rebelled against Ryo and freed the slaves from the factories in Canto. In the process, they damaged the factory severely from blaster fire from the Janno's Hope, the ship they were using to transport the slaves. This attack left sales on Janno to plummet for a short time, until new factories were issued for construction. Miles away from Paradise City, a new central factory that was three times larger than the old one in Canto, was constructed and heavily guarded. From word of mouth, people began to boycott going to Janno for "jobs" as they knew it was a scam to be used as slaves. Ryo was forced to have to hire people from Paradise City and other towns to continue production. Rebellion on Janno During the Roman Wars, Pris and Bruce would return to Janno one last time with a group of rebels to take Ryo into custody and destroy the factories on the planet. The Empire was beginning to use the factories for heavy vehicle production, which Bruce wanted to thwart to help the Rebel alliance. The battle on the planet lasted for two nights, ending at the central factory, where they managed to destroy it. To save her own life, Pris betrayed Bruce and Hanhar, but was then killed by Bruce in self defense when getting to the last transport. Ryo was killed in the battle as well, which left Janno in shambles. The Empire left Janno to the Hutts, who started to lose interest in Janno after the damage dealt. The Hutts eventually left Janno all together, leaving the citizens of Paradise City to elect a new mayor and live peacefully on the planet. After the rebellion on Janno, more people began to migrate to Janno and it finally became a Paradise world like it was meant to be. Settlements Paradise City Paradise City was the largest settlement on Janno, sporting dozens of skyscrapers and authentic restaurants. Outside of the city was the Janno Spaceport, which was used for business ships to land when finishing cargo runs. Canto Canto was the second most important city on Janno, which was used for heavy spice production. The city was also famous for it's amount of vehicle shops and vendors. Most vendors sold Swoop bikes in vehicle repair shops all throughout the town. Trivia - Janno is inspired by Ylesia from the book, "The Paradise Snare". - Half of the book, "Slice of Paradise", takes place on Janno. - Pris dies at the hands of Bruce on the same planet she met him on.